


Cuando las palabras sobran

by Joanne21Maye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Disappointment, Drama & Romance, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical School, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne21Maye/pseuds/Joanne21Maye
Summary: Yuuri y Victor construyeron una relación basada en miradas lascivas y sexo. Las palabras siempre sobraron, hasta el momento en el que se preguntaron qué había exactamente entre ellos. ¿También hay sentimientos de por medio, después de todo?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cuando las palabras sobran

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot creado gracias a una idea inspirada por la canción Ella Dijo de Estelares, para una reto organizado por la srta. Nana ShiroHana.

Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, había sido el estudiante más brillantes que la clase 3-A de la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio de mi generación pudo haber emitido. 

Mi historial académico no había sido otra cosa más que impecable. En primer lugar, había ingresado a la universidad, hace ya varios años, en el ránking de los primeros 50 de la lista de admisión. Durante todos los años de mi estudio, mi promedio siempre se mantuvo arriba de 9 y persistieron a través del tiempo los halagos y buenos deseos de mis profesores de la Facultad. Completé mi internado en el Jikei University Hospital, graduándome del mismo con una mención honorífica en mis rotaciones por Traumatología, Cirugía y Urgencias. 

Cuando hube terminado esa etapa, yo sabía que estaba listo para más, mucho más. Mi ser estaba empapado de confianza en mis habilidades y conocimientos, así que me creí imparable. 

Por eso fue que comencé a estudiar el idioma ruso desde dos años antes de graduarme de la Facultad de Medicina, porque tenía un objetivo claro en la mira: el de estudiar mi especialidad médica en Cirugía General, junto a los mejores maestros alrededor del mundo, en el Hospital Clínico Central de Moscú, Rusia. 

Fui aceptado luego de varios meses después de mandar mi solicitud, hecho que no me tomó por sorpresa pues sabía que mi currículum era impresionante; sin embargo, la satisfacción fue tal, que me conmoví hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Mis padres me propinaron abrazos con sumo orgullo y me llenaron de mimos por los días siguientes. Poco después, arreglé todos los asuntos que requerían atención dentro de Japón, para poder retirarme de mi nación sin pendiente alguno y poder partir con tranquilidad hacia ese país de Europa del este en el que se encontraba la promesa de mi futuro. 

En el Hospital Clínico de Rusia habían nacido los vestigios de múltiples estudios clínicos que tenían impactos trascendente en la práctica médica actual y donde diariamente se llevaban a cabo los procedimientos quirúrgicos más innovadores y vanguardistas. También era famoso por implementar un moderno sistema de enseñanza para sus estudiantes; era el oasis para personas sedientas de conocimiento como yo. 

Llegué a ese lugar con mis ilusiones danzando por los cielos. Yo sabía de antemano que no iba a ser para nada sencillo poder convertirme en un verdadero cirujano hecho y derecho; pero mis habilidades, conocimientos, vivacidad y juventud, me daban el empujón que necesitaba para empezar a dar pasos de bebé a través del largo trecho que representaba el camino de la residencia médica. 

¿Suena sorprendente, no? Todo un sueño hecho realidad.    
  


Pensé que si desde el inicio me mentalizaba con respecto a que, necesariamente, habrían dificultades en mi camino, me sería más fácil enfrentarlas, manejarlas, superarlas y aprender de ellas. Pensé en muchos escenarios posibles en los que las cosas no eran para nada fáciles, y también, el cómo poder solucionarlos. Pero ni en el más recóndito de mis pensamientos se me ocurrió el verdadero reto que la madre Rusia tenía para mí. 

Yo pensaba que lograr un dominio completo de las técnicas quirúrgicas, aprender la teoría casi infinita de los libros y artículos científicos, o bien, mentalizarme para ser capaz de mantener mis emociones a raya durante una cirugía complicada, iban a ser el motivo de llevar a mi estado mental a su límite. Y por supuesto que contribuían a mi estrés, no es que los menosprecie; pero, la cosa (¿o debería decir “persona”?) que se llevaba la corona en ser el principal motivo de mis angustias, era mi jefe y mentor, Victor Nikiforov. 

Cuando conocí a Victor Nikiforov, conocí al verdadero león al que debía de domar en estas frías tierras. Ni cualquier técnica o conocimiento era equiparable a la dificultad de tener que lidiar con este terrible tirano multifacético todos los días. Con las pacientes, amable y comprensivo. Con sus estudiantes, el monstruo que habitaba nuestras pesadillas. 

Hermoso como un ángel, abominable como el mismo demonio. Altanero, rey del sarcasmo y la mala actitud, pero por otra parte, un dios y genio en el quirófano. 

Nunca olvidaré esa vez en la que creí, por un segundo, que Victor me estaba adulando. Yo realizaba el cierre de planos tras una apendicectomía y él miró inquisitivo el trabajo que yo estaba haciendo con esas suturas. 

_ “Yuuri, eres perfecto”  _ soltó con sorpresa y yo sonreí grandemente. Pero luego, ni bien le agradecí, se apresuró a darme una patada desde el rascacielos que ya había construído con mi ego. 

_“un perfecto artefacto de defectos y desilusiones”_ me observó con una mirada tan dura que casi me convierto en piedra. 

A cada comentario que recibía de él, más lastimada era mi confianza hasta que, poco a poco, empecé a dudar de mí mismo y mis habilidades de las que tanto me había vanagloriado en el pasado. 

_ “Yuuri, tu técnica hace que me quiera cortar los dedos uno a uno con un bisturí infectado con salmonella” _

Mi estado mental llegó a alterarse tanto, gracias a las viperinas palabras de mi maestro, que llegué a un punto en el que a veces me era difícil ponerme a estudiar y retener la información en mi cabeza; por lo que muchas horas de lectura terminaban siendo tiempo perdido. O bien, hilar esa información aprendida dentro de un ámbito práctico era dificultoso. Por esta razón, cuando el tirano Nikiforov lanzaba una de sus preguntas al aire y nadie contestaba, solo se limitaba a mirarnos con una frialdad hueca y decir:

_ “Si no saben esa sencilla información que les pido, ¿cómo esperan ser capaces de llevar una cirugía en solitario sin tener que matar al paciente?” _

Otras veces, aparecía dentro de mí un optimismo auténtico tras haber tenido sesiones de estudio exitosas, por lo que la confianza regresaba a mí y me animaba a contestar las preguntas que él hacía. Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que sus sesiones de preguntas eran una trampa. Si le contestas correcto una pregunta y luego otra, él rebuscará en su mente la información necesaria para conducirte por un espiral de confusión. Su cerebro parece una máquina a la cual uno simplemente no le puede seguir el ritmo. 

_ “Es de mala educación atreverte a hablar sobre un procedimiento que no has estudiado bien. No me hagas perder mi tiempo. Si no puedes contestar mis preguntas, sal de este quirófano.” _

Cuestionamiento tras otros, Victor te llevaba al límite y gastaba tu reserva de información para contestar. De 30 preguntas que realizaba, si no le contestabas correctamente una, soltaba esas pétreas palabras que caían sobre tus ánimos, aplastándolos y haciéndote sentir como un inútil. 

Así pues, trabajar bajo su comando era un verdadero dolor en el culo, una causa constante de ansiedad y el detonante de pensamientos del tipo:  _ “¿Y si lo abandono todo?”  _ o bien,  _ “¿Y si tomo una especialidad más fácil?”. _

Era una realidad que nuestro poco amigable maestro no era una piedra en el camino, era una puta montaña. Pasados los primeros 4 meses iniciada la Residencia, 10 de los 20 estudiantes aceptados en el programa de Cirugía General, habían desertado. No hacía falta el ser muy inteligente para imaginarse cuál era la razón de esta alta tasa de deserciones al año. La causa tenía nombre, apellido, un lindo cabello platinado y, probablemente, un pacto con el mismo diablo. 

Al llegar el primer semestre de la Residencia, podía comparar a mis estados físico y mental con un automóvil destartalado, que destruído y todo, sigue andando a duras penas. Bueno, no solo yo, también mis compañeros se encontraban en un estado similar o peor. Contaba los días para que otro anunciara su renuncia al programa o tuviera un colapso mental que lo obligara a tomar un descanso. Podía ser yo o podía ser uno de ellos. 

Un buen día que tomaba un breve descanso de cinco minutos a las afueras de la Central de Enfermería, me enteré más sobre la vida personal del monstruo Nikiforov. Era información que en un principio no me interesó utilizar para nada conveniente, pero que sin embargo, se mantuvo en mi mente por alguna razón. 

Escuchaba voces femeninas cuchicheando: 

_ “¿Escuchaste que el juguete del jefe Viktor, se irá a Estados Unidos?”,  _ murmuró una. Cuando ella dijo “juguete” yo no pude más que imaginarme algún instrumento para laparotomía de los que él tanto adoraba; pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché la contestación de la otra voz. 

_ “¿Hablas de ese muchacho, Plisetsky?” _ . Así que el “juguete” era una persona en realidad. ¿Por qué alguien le llamaría juguete a un individuo humano?

_ “El mismo, Yuri Plisetsky”.  _ Y para variar, compartía el nombre con esa persona. 

_ “¿El residente de segundo año de cardiología?” _

_ “Así es” _

En ese momento, se unieron otras dos voces que exclamaron a la vez expresiones rusas de asombro. 

_ “¿Y ahora con quien se va a acostar el jefe?”, _ preguntó una de ellas, bajando más la voz. 

_ “Yo no me quejaría si se fija en mí”, _ contestó otra con picardía rebosante en sus palabras. 

_ “Eres idiota, Tanya”, _ se adelantó a regañar una,  _ “el jefe Victor solo se interesa en hombres”. _

_ “Me puedo vestir de hombre para él, por eso no hay problema” _

Pronunciadas estas palabras, solo pude escuchar carcajadas provenientes de la habitación. 

Luego de presenciar aquella reveladora escena, quedé perplejo. En ningún momento de mi estadía en el hospital había sospechado que Victor Nikiforov era de  _ ese _ tipo de médicos. Ególatra, virtuoso, pero que se relacionaba de esa forma con sus compañeros de trabajo. Tampoco es que fuera poco común el saber de casos de médicos que tuvieran esa fama, pero en Victor era difícil, por no decir imposible, sospecharlo. Por lo menos para mí, porque me quedaba claro que los miembros de enfermería estaban más que bien informados sobre ese tema. 

En los días venideros a ese suceso, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido se presentaba en mi mente cada que el doctor Nikiforov aparecía en mi campo de visión, y yo no podía dejar de pensar si es que podía tener una posibilidad con él; o si yo, por lo menos, le llamaba la atención. Él, por mi parte y a pesar del miedo que le tenía, sí me atraía un poco. 

*****

Una noche de sábado que teníamos libre, decidí salir a beber y a bailar con un compañero que a estas alturas del juego, podía decir que era mi amigo: otro extranjero aceptado en el programa, el tailandés Pichit Chulanont. 

Estábamos pasando un agradable y tranquilo rato de ocio, entregados a los hechizos de la sustancia etílica que alteraba a nuestros cerebros y a nuestro juicio. Era justo lo que necesitábamos si no queríamos volvernos locos de una vez por todas. Habíamos pasado por exámenes y nos habíamos exigido hasta nuestro límite en días anteriores. Ahora tocaba descansar y divertirse. 

Pichit estaba en el baño y yo me había quedado en la barra de bebidas, pero entonces un hombre se me acercó. No pronunció ni una palabra cuando ya había posado su fría mano sobre mi hombro desnudo, hecho que me puso los pelos de punta. 

—Hola, ¿estás solo?—dijo en voz baja pero seductora, con sus palabras siendo envueltas en un aliento alcohólico que me generó desconfianza. 

Me giré para verlo cara a cara. En la oscuridad de lugar, noté que él era un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus cuarenta años. Su sonrisa ladina, que dejaba ver aquellos dientes aperlados, estaba cargada de malicia. Sus cejas, lo suficientemente desarreglada como para desagradarme en un santiamén, se encontraban elevadas, acentuando a sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes que me desnudaban con la mente. 

—No lo estoy—contesté cortésmente mientras con sutileza retiraba mi hombro del agarre de su mano.

—Yo sí lo estoy—respondió insistente, yendo a sentarse al asiento que se encontraba a mi lado—, así que pregunto de nuevo, ¿estás solo?

Al instante entendí que se trataba de uno de esos hombres pesados que no aceptan un “no” por respuesta. Le dediqué una mirada desdeñosa, a ver si de esa forma entendía que yo no quería relacionarme con él, pero aún así se atrevió a seguirme hablando. 

—¿Eres nuevo por aquí?—dijo con mayor volumen. 

Rodé los ojos, juntando dentro de mi ser el coraje para decirle que me dejara solo de una vez por todas, pero entonces una voz aterciopelada se me adelantó. Una voz varonil, autoritaria. Una voz que se me hizo extrañamente familiar. 

—¿No escuchaste cuando te dijo que no estaba solo?

Mis ojos fueron atraídos inmediatamente hacia el individuo que había dicho esto. La incredulidad no cupo dentro de mí cuando pude ver a Victor Nikiforov plantado al lado mío, ahuyentando a este sujeto necesitado en su crisis de los 40. 

Victor le sostuvo por unos segundos la mirada a aquel pobre hombre. Era una de sus típicas miradas fulminantes que te dejaban helado. El desconocido, así como mis compañeros y yo también éramos afectados por ella, fue intimidado fácilmente. 

Cuando el hombre se alejó, en medio de un ambiente incómodo, me le quedé viendo a Victor con una gran interrogante en todo mi rostro. Estaba pasmado, no sabía qué decirle. No sabía ni siquiera si debía agradecerle. 

—¿Qué, por qué me ves de esa forma?—habló con la rudeza que le caracterizaba—¿acaso sí querías pasar tiempo con el chico que acabo de ahuyentar?, porque tu mirada incómoda decía todo lo contrario. 

—N-no—tragué saliva—. Es solo que ha sido un poco impresionante que llegaras a mi rescate de esa forma... Gracias—agregué, dubitativo. 

Victor bufó con arrogancia y luego se sentó en el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por el extraño. 

—Un whisky al 25% con agua mineral—pidió al bartender. 

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Nikiforov se había sentado a mi lado, pero no era para pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿verdad?. Decidí que no iba a ser el primero en hablar, porque temía que hasta en estos ámbitos extrahospitalarios me tratara de mala forma. 

—¿Tú qué tomas?—preguntó de repente, por encima de la música.

Señalé el vaso que tenía frente a mí. Sin vergüenza alguna, estiró su brazo para agarrar mi vaso del que había estado bebiendo con anterioridad y lo acercó a su nariz. Olió con curiosidad.

—Uhhh, vodka—soltó con diversión. 

Yo estaba que no me creía lo que veía. Casi me detengo a pellizcarme o algo así. ¿Por qué Victor estaba actuando de esa forma? ¿por qué se acercaba a conversar conmigo, en medio de este abarrotado club nocturno?

La noche se tornó aún más extraña cuando Pichit regresó del baño y vio a Victor sentado a mi lado, haciendo preguntas aleatorias sobre la noche y el lugar. Mi amigo, siendo moreno, palideció de manera tan visible que casi lo creo un muerto. Le dediqué una mirada tranquila, haciéndole entender que la bestia Nikiforov estaba mansa por esta noche y que no había peligro que temer, según mis observaciones. 

Luego de eso, y con más cantidad de alcohol corriendo por nuestra sangre, Pichit y yo terminamos mezclándonos entre un grupo de médicos especialistas y titulares del hospital en el que trabajábamos, que se encontraban esa noche en aquel club. 

Mentiría si dijera que no fue una experiencia disfrutable. Bailamos, platicamos y nos divertimos con la confianza que solo alcohol nos podía conferir. Terminó siendo una gran noche. 

Cuando todo hubo terminado, era hora de volver cada uno a nuestras casas. Al principio, yo había planeado que fuera Phichit el me llevara de vuelta a mi departamento, pero cuando por razones del destino terminamos enterándonos de que Victor vivía más cerca de mi casa que Pichit, él se ofreció a llevarme. 

En el camino hacia mi departamento, dentro de la camioneta de Victor, imperaba el silencio. Mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían estar distantes uno del otro gracias a los efectos del vodka. No sabía por qué Victor podía conducir tan bien dada la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, pero se lo agradecía. 

Esta noche Victor me había parecido más atractivo que otras veces. Su faceta relajada era bastante agradable. No creí que iba a vivir para presenciar el hecho de ver a Victor bailando y sonriendo como nunca, bailando conmigo además. 

Esto me hacía recordar una escena que había ocurrido esta precisa noche. Bailábamos extasiados, fundiéndonos con las luces del lugar que resplandecían sobre la superficie de nuestra sudorosa piel. Solo una cosa pudo traerme a la realidad en medio de esa agradable fantasía, y eso había sido la mirada de Victor que se encontró con la mía. Ambos nos miramos con atención en medio del movimiento rítmico de los cuerpos y nuestras miradas parecieron quedar entrelazadas por un momento. Él alzó una ceja y luego curvó sus labios en una espléndida sonrisa que detuvo a mi corazón por un instante. Esa sonrisa estaba dirigida para mí, porque ese momento era solo nuestro. Sabíamos que mientras duró ese juego de miradas, no existía nadie más aparte de nosotros. 

Le eché un vistazo y su expresión era impasible. Tenía su mano empuñada sobre la palanca de velocidades del auto y la mirada clavada hacia delante. Su perfil de lado era algo exquisito y todavía más ahora que se había liberado de esa máscara de jefe pesado e insoportable. 

—Hemos llegado—su voz sonó distante y comprendí el significado de estas palabras segundos después de que las pronunció. Mi mente estaba lenta y cada vez más disociada de mi cuerpo. 

—Gracias por traerme—dije. 

Me quedé sentado por unos segundos sin moverme. No quería salir de allí, quería pasar más tiempo con él. No solo quería eso, tenía unas inconmensuradas ganas de avecinarme a él y plantarle un beso en esos perfectos labios rosados. 

Era una idea descabellada, pero a pesar de ser así, no podía dejar de considerarla. En mi mente ya lo había hecho varias veces y él me había correspondido de tantas diferentes y placenteras formas, que algo en mi entrepierna comenzaba a despertar. 

—¿Puedes llevarme adentro?—pregunté—, mi marcha ahora mismo es de borracho. 

Tras mi petición, Victor me había ayudado a caminar hasta adentro de mi departamento, conduciéndome por un camino en el que no chocara con la pared o me tropezara con los muebles. Mientras esto ocurría, yo me aproveché de la situación para disfrutar del agarre de sus fuertes brazos y el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, alcohol y una fragancia sensual. Me dejó con cuidado sentado sobre mi cama. No dijo ni una sola palabra cuando se había girado para marcharse, pero mi mano lo detuvo, tomándolo por la tela de su pantalón. 

—No te vayas, acércate a mí—pedí. 

Él pareció dudarlo, pero a fin de cuentas se puso en cuclillas frente a mí luego de unos segundos. Estábamos cara a cara. Tenía la misma mirada que me había dirigido unas horas antes, pero un poco diferente. Esta mirada estaba ensombrecida por el misterio que llenaba el ambiente. Parecía tener las mismas intenciones que yo, porque sus ojos se desviaron a mirar mis labios; los cuales abrí levemente, invitándolo a degustarme. No había palabras que decir, porque nuestras miradas hablaban por sí mismas.

**Cuando las palabras sobran, ocurre magia verdadera.**

Nos acercamos y, finalmente, juntamos nuestros labios con ansiedad; aliviando en un segundo este deseo que llevábamos, lo que parecía ser bastante tiempo, conteniendo.

Di las órdenes con mi cuerpo para que él fuera haciendo lo que yo quería. Hice que se sentara en la cama y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, abrazando nuestras caderas. Me apoderé de su espalda con mis manos y lo pegué contra mí cuerpo. Él desabotonaba su camisa y cuando hubo terminado, deslicé a mis dedos por debajo de la tela, sintiendo la tersa textura de su piel. Lo besé desde la parte lateral de su cuello hasta su clavícula, mientras él soltaba suspiros con pesadez y me agarraba las nalgas con ambas manos.

Sin darme cuenta, embebido en esta hambre de su cuerpo, comencé a balancear mi pelvis hacia él, dándole a entender que le necesitaba adentro de mí cuanto antes. 

Entonces dejé a Victor tomar el control de la situación y así fue como él terminó encima de mi cuerpo desnudo. Mis piernas estaban flexionadas a ambos lados de mi abdomen y él sostenía con sus manos a mis pies, a ambos lados de sus caderas. 

—¿Puedes ir más rápido?—pedí, al notar que estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso conmigo como si un fuera virgen. 

Él me estaba subestimando si creía que yo no tenía experiencias sexuales de este tipo. 

—¿Seguro?—preguntó con diversión. 

—Mmm—dije en forma de afirmación. 

Comenzó a dar estocadas profundas, casi como si fueran puñetazos dentro de mí. Sentí un dolor agudo en las paredes de mi interior y mi boca dejó salir un sonoro quejido. 

Tal vez yo también lo estaba subestimando en cuanto al tamaño de su miembro. Victor me miró con malicia, seguramente esperando a que yo le dijera que fuera más lento. Pero mi orgullo y mi ego eran mayores que cualquier tipo de dolor que pudiera sentir, por lo que mantuve a mi boca cerrada, aguantando con dignidad esa desagradable sensación. 

—Si te duele tanto, puedo ser más gentil—susurró en mi oído.

Le dediqué una mirada furibunda y puse mi mano sobre su cuello. Era increíble que dentro y fuera del quirófano me creyeran incapaz de hacer cosas tan simples. 

—Ve más rápido—ordené con fastidio.

Él solo pudo soltar un  _ “wow” _ cargado de asombro. Luego de eso, creí ver a las mismísimas estrellas por un momento debido a que el dolor se había multiplicado de manera dramática. Pero poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando y la sensación empezó a sentirse deliciosa. Mi pelvis dio comienzo a leves balanceos que se ponían de acuerdo con las estocadas que Victor propinaba en mi interior. Con mis brazos rodeé el cuello de Victor y me acerqué a él para seguirlo besando. Con nuestras lenguas enrolladas y nuestros cuerpos unidos de esa forma, no duraría mucho tiempo antes de terminar.

****

Estábamos rendidos sobre la cama. Nuestras respiraciones lentamente se iban normalizando a medida que transcurrían los segundos. 

—¿Por qué te acercaste a mí esta noche?—pregunté de repente. 

—Fue una apuesta estúpida—contestó.

—¿Para traerme a la cama o para hablar conmigo solamente?—dije con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en mi rostros. 

—La segunda. La apuesta consistía en que debía ir a platicar contigo por un rato o ceder un trasplante de hígado que tengo programado para el lunes, a otro cirujano. 

—Y no podías quedarte sin tu precioso trasplante de hígado—hablé bajito.

—No. Pero tampoco es que fuera un gran reto el acercarme a ti. De hecho, era algo que yo quería hacer con o sin hígados de por medio. 

Pegué un bostezo. Pronto me quedaría dormido como un bebé. Mi cuerpo estaba muy agotado. Escuché la voz de Victor una vez más, pero ya no podía distinguir qué era lo que decía. 

Al siguiente día desperté sintiendo un peso poco común sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontraron, fue a un Victor Nikiforov descansando apaciblemente sobre mi pecho. Tomé por sorpresa esta imagen, pues creí que el ruso se iba a retirar luego de haber tenido sexo. 

Aprovechando que él estaba dormido, hundí mis dedos en su clara cabellera. Al tacto era suave, por lo que así me mantuve por un rato. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y respiré con profundidad, disfrutando de la tranquilidad en la que estábamos envueltos. Esta burbuja de calma y serenidad pronto se vería rota, porque con los rayos del sol que bañaban el interior de la habitación, él despertaría pronto. Y así lo hizo. 

No lo vi abrir los ojos por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, pero sí lo escuché cuando dijo en una voz ronca:

—Tú no solo eres bueno en la cirugía, también eres bueno en la cama. 

Su comentario hizo latir con rapidez a mi corazón y vino un sonrojo que se apoderó de mi piel. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que dijo, o era acaso que estaba delirando?

¿El gran tirano Nikiforov me había dicho que yo era bueno en la cirugía?

—¿Podrías repetirlo?—pedí con un hilo de voz. 

—Olvida lo que dije—se incorporó y giró hacia mí. Luego se agachó a besarme—, si empiezo a alabar tu trabajo, se te va a subir el ego a la cabeza y dejarás de esforzarte como ahora lo haces. Solo lo he dicho porque gracias a ti pasé una noche asombrosa. Pero ya no habrá más halagos, ¿entendido?, no por el momento. 

No pude evitar dibujar en mi rostro una mueca extraña donde había una gran sonrisa pero también diversión. 

Después de aquel suceso, las cosas dentro del hospital habían cambiado un poco para mí y para mis compañeros. Victor se había vuelto un 10% menos desagradable como jefe y como mentor, cosa que era un cambio sorprendente en él y muy notorio dentro de la zona de trabajo. Como ya estábamos acostumbrados a sus humillaciones, nos quedábamos descolocados de recibir solamente una mirada dura de él cuando cometíamos algún error. 

Otras veces, cuando nadie nos observaba, Victor posaba su mano sobre mi cintura, acción que me hacía desconcentrarme por completo y luego, cometer torpeza tras torpeza. Pero en vez de molestarse por esto, parecía divertirse con mis errores que él mismo detonaba. 

Quién hubiera pensado que el remedio que necesitábamos para domar a la bestia, eran simplemente varias dosis semanales de sexo. Quién hubiera pensado también que la dosis perfecta se encontraba en mi cuerpo. 

¿Acaso yo me había convertido en el nuevo juguete de Victor Nikiforov, en el sucesor de Yuri Plisetsky? no sabía exactamente lo que implicaba tener ese título en mí; solo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y no me detuve a pensar ni analizar lo que era esta relación. 

Cuando terminaba una guardia más y me encontraba exhausto en la sala de descanso para residentes, reflexionando en las cosas que habían ocurrido en esas 24 horas que había durado el turno, a veces él se colaba a la habitación y le echaba el seguro a la puerta en un solo movimiento. Me volteaba a ver y sus ojos rebosantes de súplica me decían “quiero tener sexo contigo”.

El sexo se trata de una unión física de cuerpos. Pero esto que yo tenía con Victor, no se reducía a ser solo eso, sin más. Nuestro sexo se trataba de la unión de nuestros cuerpo y nuestras mentes. Por eso, al estar en un embriagante ambiente de deseo con él, las palabras salían sobrando. Sabíamos exactamente lo que debíamos hacer y lo que el otro quería. 

No solo éramos una pareja sexual insuperable. También nos conectábamos en el mismo nivel al momento de estar dentro del quirófano. Poco a poco nos íbamos ganando la fama de ser un gran equipo. El impecable Victor Nikiforov y su residente estrella de primer año, Yuuri Katsuki. 

—¿Por qué vamos a realizar una cirugía laparoscópica con asistencia manual y no optamos por una simple?—preguntó Victor al aire, estando él al otro lado de la mesa de operaciones, con el paciente anestesiado de por medio. 

—Porque—me detuve un momento a pensar—, porque este paciente tiene crecido el bazo y la asistencia manual es clave para poder sostener al órgano, palpar sus consistencia y sacarlo con mayor facilidad. 

Victor me observaba con confianza y podía imaginar que debajo de su cubrebocas estaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo. 

Yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y nadie podía negarlo. Había estudiado como nunca antes para este procedimiento quirúrgico y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo a él y a mí mismo. Iba a dejarle claro que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo luego de tantos meses de trabajo duro. Como él había dicho, yo no solo era bueno en el sexo, también lo era en la cirugía. 

Victor me pidió que le fuera diciendo los pasos que debían de seguirse para esa operación. Con gusto, iba mencionándoselos en orden a la vez que él iba realizando la acciones que yo describía. De vez en cuando, se detenía para puntualizar algunas cosas dichas por mí, ahondando con pasión y maestranza en aquellos detalles importantes que solamente alguien con años de práctica conoce. Yo lo miraba fascinado y toda mi atención se la dedicaba devotamente. Eran momentos sagrados que no había que desperdiciar. 

La manera en la que sus ojos brillaban mientras explicaba algo era hermosa, ni más ni menos. 

Victor y yo pasamos cuatro meses en esta relación basada en sexo y miradas. Iba ya en mi décimoprimer mes de Residencia y no podía sentirme más satisfecho con todo lo que ocurría en mi vida. Valoraba a cada minuto de mi proceso de aprendizaje y a la vez, tenía a este ruso que me follaba como todo un dios por las noches. Además, más allá de las relaciones sexuales, compartía otros momentos íntimos con Victor que irremediablemente hacían crecer al cariño que había nacido por él. 

Cierto día cuando estábamos en su departamento, ocurrió entre nosotros una de las situaciones más lindas y graciosas que me han pasado a mitad del sexo. 

Todo se trataba de jadeos, gemidos, calentura y sudor. Todo era así, hasta que empezó a sonar una canción que nos sacó violentamente del modo en el que nos encontrábamos. 

Era la canción ochentera Broken Wings de Mr. Mister. 

—Pensé que habías puesto la playlist de canciones sexys y eróticas—murmuré y dejé caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. 

—Me equivoqué—rio y yo también. Estábamos resignados a empezar a calentar el ambiente desde cero, pero se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa: 

—Ahora que lo pienso, esto es sexy, esos sintetizadores me llenan de inspiración—alcé la cabeza y lo miré a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior—. Hay que seguir. 

Volví a sentarme de nuevo sobre su miembro erecto y comencé a moverme pausadamente, yendo al rito de la canción. Mi pecho se invadió de unas inmensas ganas de cantar, cosa que terminé haciendo.

_ “Baby, I don't understand _

_ Why we can't just hold on _

_ To each other's hands” _

Canté bajito las primeras líneas de esa canción con una voz suave. Me había detenido de las penetraciones para que mi voz no se viera perturbada por gemidos. Victor, por su parte, relajó su cuerpo y cantó las líneas siguientes:

_ “This time will be the last _

_ I fear unless I make it all too clear _

_ I need you so… oh” _

Yo me había acomodado de modo que nuestras frentes estaban pegadas la una con la otra. Mantuvimos la conexión de nuestras miradas mientras entonábamos los dos a al vez el verso que seguía:

_ “Take these broken wings _

_ And learn to fly again _

_ And learn to live so free _

_ When we hear the voices sing _

_ The book of love will open up _

_ And let us in _

_ Take these broken wings…” _

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y luego nos entregamos a los instintos que reinaban en nuestros cuerpos, que no pedían unirnos con premura y anhelo. Nuestros gemidos parecieron volverse parte de la canción, porque cuando esta hubo terminado, llegamos al éxtasis y nos callamos poco tiempo después de ella. 

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunté en un susurro.

—No lo sé—respondió—¿karaoke sexual?

Él se soltó a reír por lo bajo luego de decir esto. 

Como expresé con anterioridad, esta situación era de las cosas más lindas que me habían pasado a mitad del sexo. Pero el recuerdo de aquella bella escena, sería opacado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. 

—No me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar, Victor… me refiero a nosotros. Reformularé mi pregunta: ¿qué somos?

Su risa se calló de súbito. Su rostro se tornó serio y se incorporó del colchón. Con el ceño fruncido, me dedicó una mirada en la que no supe identificar el sentimiento que la provocaba. 

—Yuuri—comenzó—, ya no somos niños como para estar preguntándonos estas cosas. ¿No lo crees?

Su respuesta me dejó desconcertado. 

—¿Te parece infantil que quiera saber qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros?

Por más que lo estuve pensando, no comprendía por qué sería “algo de niños” mi inquietud. Más bien, yo consideraba que parte de la madurez del ser adulto, implicaba ser capaz de establecer y saber fijar los límites y alcances de las relaciones humanas que teníamos. Eso era exactamente lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer con Victor, porque mientras más pasaba tiempo con él, mis sentimientos evolucionaban de una manera peligrosa. No podía seguir teniendo esta extraña relación sin nombre con la persona de la que me estaba enamorando. 

Metódicamente, como él solía actuar dentro del quirófano, dio un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes.

—Escucha Yuuri, me encanta ir a la cama contigo, pero no quiero nada, nada más. Esto es lo que somos: sexo... pero nada más. 

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi ser. 

Todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, las risas, la intimidad, la convergencia de nuestras mentes… ¿se reducía a ser una mera aventura sexual?

Era como si hubiera estado en un viaje a toda velocidad en mi automóvil, y esas simples y llanas palabras, ese “pero no quiero nada, nada más”, me hubieran detenido en seco y mi cuerpo hubiera ido a estrellarse con fuerza ante el muro de la realidad. Ante el muro del “somos sexo… pero nada más”. 

—¿Estamos bien, Yuuri?—preguntó poco después. 

—Claro—respondí impasible como si sus palabras no me hubieran hundido. Iba a quedar como un estúpido si me ponía a llorar allí mismo. 

Me retiré de su departamento con una sensación de vacío en mi interior. Me sentí avergonzado, porque ahora entendía la razón de que Victor sugiriera que mi pregunta era infantil. Era obvio que él siempre había mantenidos alejados a sus sentimientos de esta relación y asumía que yo lo hacía de la misma manera. Al formular esa pregunta, delaté que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser capaz de entender que en las relaciones basadas en sexo, los sentimientos no deben entrometerse. 

También me sentí enojado conmigo mismo, porque me dejé sentir cosas hacia él aunque supiera que era inapropiado al ser su estudiante. Por último, me sentí triste. El estúpido amor ya estaba alojado en mi pecho y no era como un órgano, no podía simplemente extirparlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Solo me quedaba afrontar la desilusión amorosa y tratar de seguir adelante. 

Como era de esperarse, me distancié de Victor desde aquel día. Mientras mi sentimientos por él persistieran, sería una completa idiotez de mi parte, permanecer a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento del hospital rumbo a mi auto. Ansiaba por tomar una ducha y luego dormir por 12 largas horas. 

—Yuuri—me crispé cuando percibí que esa voz era la de Victor—¿a dónde vas?

De pronto, él estaba a mi lado y me seguían el paso porque nunca me detuve a pesar de su llamado. 

—A mi departamento—ni siquiera le miré. 

—No quieres que vayamos a mi casa… y…—tomó mi mano y me detuve en seco—hace dos semanas que no nos vemos. Te extraño. 

—No quiero ir—respondí cortante y me libré de su agarre en un movimiento. 

—¿Tienes otros planes?—preguntó con un deje de duda. 

—Además de ducharme y dormir, no—contesté. 

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un momento. Luego él soltó un bufido con ironía.

—Yuuri, esta actitud tuya, ¿tiene que ver con lo que pasó la última noche que estuvimos juntos?

Yo no podía seguirle manteniendo la mirada a este punto, no con él enseñándome ese rostro tan perfecto que me encantaba. Ese rostro que ya no era mío. Corrijo, ese rostro que nunca lo fue. 

Respiré hondo y sentí a mis ojos vidriosos de repente. Me vi obligado a cerrarlos porque sentía avecinarse al llanto y era lo que menos quería ahora. Tenía que mantenerme firme, indoblegable. Yo ya no era un chiquillo de facultad, ahora era un adulto que debía controlar sus emociones. 

—Debo irme ya—dije con un hijo de voz. 

No iba a dejarlo verme llorar, acto que ya era inevitable. Me apresuré a andar y me alejé un par de metros, pero él volvió a hablar:

—Por favor dime qué es lo que pasa. Te lo ruego—sonó muy preocupado.

Suspiré y me armé de valor para decir, o más bien, vomitar, todo lo que llevaba sufriendo. Probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de manifestarlo, supe que había llegado el momento de hablarlo y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. 

—Cuando me fui de tu casa ese día…—comencé a hablar despacio—me sentí muy humillado, Victor. Yo pensé que estaba surgiendo algo entre nosotros, algo que no era solo sexo y pensaba que tú creías lo mismo que yo. Me ilusioné como un idiota por esa idea. Pero esa noche supe que las cosas no eran como yo las imaginaba y quedé vulnerable, dolido. Esa noche supe que tú solo te quieres acostar conmigo…  _ pero nada más _ —le traté de sonreír, pero mi cara ya era tristeza pura—Y no voy a reclamarte ese hecho, porque no tengo derecho a exigirte nada que tú no quieras dar. Pero espero que entiendas que esta relación yo ya no puedo seguirla. 

Agregué cada una de estas últimas palabras muy pausadamente. El nudo en mi garganta se agravaba y mis ojos empezaban a arder. 

Lo último que vi antes de dar media vuelta y alejarme, era un Victor pasmado, con la expresión descompuesta y angustia imperante en cada centímetro. 

*****

El próximo día no tenía ánimos para verlo, así que me ofrecí como auxiliar para el cuidado de los pacientes en terapia intensiva en vez de seguir como plasta a algún cirujano hacia los quirófanos. Tampoco es que tuviera a mi mente despierta como para poder entrar a una cirugía, por lo que aquí, en la tranquilidad de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, era un lugar adecuado para trabajar por el día de hoy. 

Tras cambiar una bolsa de solución salina del tripié, caminé hacia la ventana por la cual empezaba a apreciarse la puesta del sol. La oscuridad poco a poco se cernía sobre el interior del cuarto y eso a la vez, le daba a mi mente un estado de paz en el que pude detenerme a pensar en mi situación actual. 

Me arrepentía profundamente por haberme metido con Victor desde un principio. Nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar y dejé en segundo plano a mi Residencia, sin pensar que problemas de este tipo podrían traer consecuencias sobre mis estudios. Justo como ahora estaba ocurriendo. 

Me tomaría un tiempo recuperar mi confianza y dignidad, para poder volver a verlo a la cara y aprender de nuevo de él; para verlo otra vez como un simple maestro y jefe. Tenía que esforzarme en superar esto, porque no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerlo como mi mentor. 

Un crujido de la puerta me hizo salir de mi enajenación. La enfermera Mila Babicheva había entrado al cuarto y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Era una mujer hermosa. 

—¿Por qué no estás en los quirófanos como de costumbre, Yuuri?—dijo en su suave y delicada voz. 

—No estoy concentrado hoy, tuve un problema personal. Aquí soy de mayor ayuda—respondí. 

—¿Es por lo que te pasó ayer con Victor?—eso había sido bastante directo. 

La volteé a ver, perplejo. Al mencionar ese nombre mi corazón se había acelerado de repente. 

—¿Cómo sabes tú..?

—Escucha Yuuri. No es que los estuviera espiando ayer, yo estaba a punto de entrar a mi auto, pero entonces los escuché hablando. Fue inevitable. 

Me dedicó una mirada arrepentida, pero ella seguía sonriendo. 

—Victor siempre ha hecho lo mismo con las personas con las que tiene una aventura—prosiguió con cautela—. Les rompe el corazón porque él nunca ha estado dispuesto a tener un compromiso o algo serio con ellos. No eres la primer persona en este hospital a la que he visto pasar por esa situación con él, lamentablemente. 

—¿por qué hace eso?—solté un resoplido. Me sentía derrotado. 

Bajó un poco la voz y se acercó más a mí.

—Hace tres años, Victor estaba comprometido con el antiguo jefe que tuvo el departamento de Cirugía Plástica—mis cejas se elevaron de la impresión. ¿Victor, comprometido?—. Aparentaban ser la la pareja perfecta, pero un día estalló la bomba que destruyó su relación. Una de nuestras enfermeras acusó estar embarazada de él. No supe qué pasó a detalle entre Victor y él, sin embargo, la enfermera, así como el prometido de Victor, renunciaron a sus puestos en el hospital. 

Se detuvo un momento para ir a echar un vistazo a través de las cortinas de las ventanas, corroborando que nadie estuviera escuchando. 

—Rompieron su compromiso y el jefe Victor dejó de venir por dos semanas completas. Sabrás que eso es algo increíble en él. 

Era cierto. No podía imaginar que Victor hubiera sido capaz de faltar a su trabajo de esa forma. Por un momento dudé de la veracidad de la historia que Mila me contaba, sin embargo, tras reflexionarlo, no encontraba razones por las cuales ella me estuviera mintiendo. 

—Desde entonces, Victor no volvió a ser el mismo. Se transformó en un ser sin sentimientos, esclavo de su trabajo. Pero eso no fue todo, porque tiempo después nos enteramos del compromiso entre su ex prometido y aquella enfermera. Resulta que todo había sido cierto y ahora estaban formando una familia  _ “feliz” _ —habló con deje de ironía—. Esto pareció no afectarle a Victor, sin embargo, luego comenzó a relacionarse con los subordinados de enfermería y residentes que le iban llamando la atención. Ninguna de esas relaciones fueron serias y la mayoría acabaron muy mal. Muchos de los hombres implicados terminaron abandonado el programa de Residencia a pesar de que eran buenos en lo que hacían. Abandonaron una gran oportunidad académica solo por un simple problema amoroso. 

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los asientos que se encontraba al lado de la cama del paciente. Asimilé la información que Mila me había proporcionado y luego dije con resignación:

—Entonces… ¿soy parte del club de los hombres a los que el doctor Nikiforov les ha roto el corazón?

—Si quieres verlo así...—suspiré con pesadez—Vengo a decirte esto, Yuuri, porque… no quiero que abandones este programa solo por tus problemas amorosos con el jefe. Me caes muy bien y eres uno de esos talentos que no llegan a este hospital todos los días. 

Su mirada llena de calidez logró calentarme el alma y dibujarme una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Quería abrazarla, pero nuestra relación no era tan cercana como para tomarme la confianza de ir a hacerlo así sin más. 

—Gracias, Mila. 

—También… no es que te quiera esperanzar. Pero, he visto la forma en que Victor te mira. Nunca antes había mirado a ninguna de sus parejas de esa forma; esa forma que puedo describir como… ¿con cariño, añoranza?. Y ayer, luego de que tú te fuiste, él se quedó pasmado por unos minutos. Juro que pude ver profunda tristeza en sus expresión. Así que quizás… él sí sienta algo por ti, pero tenga miedo de tener algo serio por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado. No lo sé Yuuri. Solo sé que el amor es de esas cosas que no ocurren todo el tiempo, como para no atreverse a experimentarlo cuando se te presenta. 

Pasé el resto de ese día con la mente ocupada en las cosas que Mila me había dicho. Me había hecho sentir un alivio tal, que ahora conducía mi auto con parsimonia hacia mi departamento, mientras disfrutaba la música leve que tenía puesta en el estéreo. Pronto sería media noche. Estaba en el umbral del comienzo de un nuevo día y nuevas oportunidades, con mi carrera y con Victor. Me encontraba tranquilo, como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño. 

*****

En la Sala de Urgencias, a las 23 horas con 15 minutos, se recibió una llamada de la unidad 507 del servicio de ambulancias.

Se informó que se había presentado un accidente de tránsito en la Avenida Nevski, a unos kilómetros del hospital. Un camión transportador había perdido el control y se habían presentado diferentes colisiones con los automóviles que tenía cercanos. Estaban por llegar dentro de los próximos minutos y pidieron que tuvieran listos a varios equipos de trauma para recibir a las personas heridas.

Se escuchó a la ambulancia cada vez más cerca. El primer equipo de trauma se precipitó a las puertas donde recibirían al primero de los heridos. El traumatólogo Yakov Feltsman se encontraba “en el pie del cañón”, al frente del equipo. Los colegas platicaban sobre cosas superfluas, pero cuando visualizaron a la ambulancia estacionándose frente a ellos, se callaron inmediatamente y se acercaron con cuidado. 

Abrieron las puertas traseras de la ambulancia y dos paramédicos, así como dos internos del hospital, realizaban maniobras para trasladar a la camilla donde yacía un hombre pelinegro que traía puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno. 

Los integrantes del equipo de trauma vieron una cara conocida recostada sobre la camilla y sus expresiones se quedaron congeladas por un segundo. Se trataba del residente de primer año de Cirugía General, Yuuri Katsuki. La imperturbabilidad que caracterizaba a Yakov Feltsman se vio afectada por un segundo, observando incrédulo al individuo que estaba recostado en la camilla. Sintió un abatimiento sobre sí, mismo que le llevó a un enajenamiento momentáneo. Por fortuna, Yuuri daba señales de vida, pues trataba de soltar quejidos, pero la salida de su voz era dificultosa.

—Sabemos quién es este hombre. Trabaja aquí. Sáltate las presentaciones—pidió Yakov con severidad. 

El paramédico asintió y luego habló de manera casi robótica, como si estuviera acostumbrado a las catástrofes:

—Este hombre iba en el automóvil que sufrió el primer impacto del camión cuando éste perdió el control y se volcó. Su auto sufrió un fuerte impacto frontal, el mecanismo de la lesión es una colisión abdominal por encima del volante. Su escala de Glasgow es 9, frecuencia cardíaca de 120, presión arterial 110/60 con pulso débil, frecuencia respiratoria de 22. Su abdomen está distendido y muestra dolor a la palpación. 

Yakov alzó la voz por encima de todo aquél ruido de la sala de urgencias y exclamó:

—Háganle una tomografía inmediatamente. Preparen un quirófano, es muy probable que tenga hemorragia abdominal interna. 

Victor Nikiforov, que justo iba saliendo de la revisión de uno de sus pacientes en el post-operatorio, pudo ver repentinamente al equipo de trauma dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la zona donde estaban los quirófanos. 

Cuando vio que el individuo que estaba sobre la camilla se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki, salió disparado en un paroxismo hacia ellos. La adrenalina se había apoderado del cuerpo del ruso de manera súbita. Su corazón latía a la velocidad de una diligencia y el sudor se acumulaba en los rincones de sus extremidades. Su piel estaba blanca como la nieve. Con el rostro rebosante de terror, preguntó: 

—¿¡Qué le sucedió!?

—Un accidente automovilístico—dijo Yakov. 

—¿Cómo está él?, ¿es grave?—insistió, casi gritando con profunda desesperación. 

—Victor, apártate. No podemos saberlo todavía—contestó.

—Por favor, sálvalo—exclamó suplicante a la vez que se detenía y apartaba del camino del equipo. 

Luego de eso, cayó un aturdimiento sobre él que duró por varios minutos. El sonido del interior de hospital le pareció lejano. Solo pudo salir de ese estado cuando alguien se acercó a tomar su mano. 

Vio a una mujer pequeña y pelirroja, con los ojos y nariz irritados. Era la preciosa Mila Babicheva. Parecía haber llorado con anterioridad. 

—Tranquilo—le dijo en una voz ronca—él estará bien. 

Victor estaba temblando, pero luego de que Mila se acercó a reconfortarlo, se fue calmando lentamente. Respiró varias veces con profundidad y endureció su expresión. Caminó con decisión, dando zancadas, hacia el quirófano en el que tenían a Yuuri. 

Poco después, llegó a las afueras de la sala de operaciones. No podía entrar en ese lugar sin estar en condiciones estériles, por lo que, mediante el intercomunicador, exigió respuestas. Su voz sonó en el interior del quirófano. 

—¿Cómo está Yuuri?

—Tiene una laceración moderada en su hígado, por suerte su bazo no salió lesionado—contestó Yakov, con sus manos dentro del abdomen abierto de Katsuki—; ha perdido mucha sangre, ya empezamos a transfundirlo con sangre O negativo en lo que están las pruebas cruzadas. Lo vamos a salvar. 

—¿Y a su hígado también?—preguntó, temeroso. 

—Hay mucha sangre libre en el peritoneo, necesito aspirarla para visualizar mejor el alcance de los daños. 

Cuatro horas después, Yakov salía por la puerta de ese quirófano. Lucía exhausto. Casi arrastró a sus pies yendo rumbo a la sala de espera. En ella estaban Victor y Mila, con un desasosiego que no cabía dentro de sus cuerpos. Cuando vieron al canoso Yakov, sus miradas se ensombrecieron y toda su sangre se les fue a los pies. Estaban ansiosos y su estado se agravaba a medida que el doctor Feltsman se acercaba a donde ellos. 

Yakov aclaró la voz y dijo en tono neutro:

—Yuuri salió de cirugía. Tuvimos que hacer una resección de parte del hígado de Yuuri porque estaba tan lesionado, que no pudimos hacer nada. Por suerte, pudimos mantener el 50% del órgano y ahora solo necesitará tiempo para regenerarse. Lo moveremos a la UCI en cuanto terminen las revisiones post-operatorias. 

Les dedicó una mirada tranquila y, tanto Victor como Mila, se echaron a llorar, dejando salir de pronto todo ese cúmulo de emociones que habían estado conteniendo. Yakov miró la escena muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su colega soltar lágrimas, ni siquiera en las peores situaciones de su pasado. 

*****

Abrí mis ojos, pero me costó enfocar cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente. 

Mi cabeza dolía terriblemente. Me di cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo estaba así. Sentía como si me hubiera arrollado un tren. Mi respiración era pesada. Moví mis manos hacía mi abdomen. Cuando hice esto, apenas me hube tocado, un dolor lancinante me atravesó. 

_ “¡Ahh!”, _ grité. 

Mi boca estaba tan seca. Mi garganta ardía. 

—No te muevas o te vas a lastimar.

Se avecinó hacia mí un hombre alto, peliplateado. Posó sus manos con suavidad sobre mis hombros y se puso cara a cara frente a mí. Segundos después, pude ver a la cara de Victor llena de alarma. 

¿¡Victor?!

De pronto, apareció en mi mente un flashback en el que un gran camión se dirigía de manera inevitable hacia mi auto. Luego apareció un ruido tan estridente que pensé que me había reventado los tímpanos. Acto seguido, sólo pude ver negro. Todo negro. 

¿Había muerto?, ¿esta era la forma en la que el cielo, o quizás infierno, me recibía?

—¿Estoy vivo?—susurré con dificultad. Agudicé como pude mi vista. Vi esas típicas lámpara de hospital sobre el techo. 

Dos manos me sostuvieron firmemente por las mejilla. Tenía a Victor muy, muy cerca de mí. 

—¿Te parece esto real?—preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada que bien conocía. 

—Para nada—tragué saliva. 

Mi compañero se rio en un tono bajo. Luego, sus brazos me rodeaban con sumo cuidado, como si temiera hacerme daño. 

—Estaba aterrado, Yuuri. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a despertar—apenas pude percibir lo que decía. Me sentía muy mareado. Así me sostuvo por un largo rato, luego aclaró la voz—. Yuuri, olvida lo que dije el otro día en mi departamento. Estaba asustado, así como lo estuve cuando te vi siendo transportado sobre esa camilla. Pero la diferencia entre un miedo y otro, es que el primero era sin fundamentos. Tú siempre has sido tan perfecto, que me intimidas. Me intimidaba a lo que pudiéramos llegar, a lo que pudiera llegar a sentir por ti. Pero ya no me importa. Al diablo con ese temor. Ahora a lo único que temo, es a perderte. 

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo este Victor de mis sueños?, ¿por qué había llegado a este punto en el que me imaginaba estas cosas tan improbables?

—Definitivamente debo de estar a punto de morir y este es el último regalo que el Señor tiene para mí—musité. 

Escuché una risa sonora. 

—Yuuri—se apresuró a tomar mis manos con fuerza—. No estás en el limbo y tampoco estás soñando. Esto es real, yo soy real—puso mi mano sobre su mejilla. 

El tacto era tan realista, tan suave. Acaricié con delicadeza su frente, el puente de su nariz con un dedo, y luego a sus labios. Sentí su leve respiración chocando contra mi piel. 

Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude y me llevé la mano libre a la boca. 

—Bésame—pedí decididamente—, con eso me voy a convencer de que esto es real. 

—Como pidas. 

Nuestras bocas se juntaron con lentitud. El encuentro de nuestros labios había sido tímido y dulce. Era la boca de mi monstruoso jefe. De mi hermoso Victor. Dio una leve lamida a mi labio inferior antes de separarse. Mi rostro estaba caliente y probablemente, sonrojado. 

—¿Ya?—preguntó en voz baja a la vez que me sonreía con cariño. 

—Sí—contesté—, ahora… ¿puedes aumentar la anestesia mientras me cuentas cómo fue que llegué a este sitio?

Asintió e hizo lo que pedí. Luego fue a sentarse a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y procedió a comenzar su relato. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Siendo sincera, soy mala escribiendo one-shot, siempre me dan ganas de extender mis ideas para historias más largas, eso me pasó con esta historia. Tal vez, en el futuro, traiga una vesión extendida de varios capítulos basada en este one-shot.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
